The Administrative core provides the overall logistic and financial coordination to the SCOR, facilitates the scientific and administrative interactions between the various Projects and ensures that the proposed studies are completed in a cost effective manner. Specifically, the Core performs all bookkeeping and accounting tasks, maintains personnel employment records, orders supplies and coordinates inter-institutional relationships, prepares all required narrative and fiscal reports, organizes all meetings related to the SCOR. The Administrative Core is run by the Principal Investigator (David A. Ehrmann) with the assistance of the Advisory Committee, which serves to evaluate the integration and progress of research efforts. The various functions performed by the Administrative Core greatly enhances the efficiency and integration of the research efforts of the Individual Projects.